


TRANSMISSIONS

by turquoisedragon513



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, F/M, Implied conjunx death, M/M, Post-Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), Pre-Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/turquoisedragon513
Summary: The fight for Earth has only begun.As Cemetery Wind and KSI attempt to wipe Autobots off the face of the planet, a ragtag group of survivors and loyal humans is determined to stop them.Set in between the events of Dark of the Moon and Age of ExtinctionAnd yes, spoilers.





	1. BEGIN TRANSMISSION

My name is Ruth Alexander.

If you are reading this, you are one the few people who know what the Autobots did for us. All of us. And what we did to them.

When NEST first started, I was one of their top engineers. I worked with the Autobots. I knew them better than most.

I watched Ironhide rust away.

I watched as my friends were betrayed by their own kind. And the species they helped save.

I made it my mission to stop that.

I tried to reach Sideswipe first. I really did.

But I couldn’t.

I didn’t make that mistake again.

I am on the run from my own country.

12 Autobots are with me.

If you used to be part of NEST, if you still believe, please.

Try to get this message to Optimus Prime.

Following is a list of the Autobots now travelling with me.

Dino

Sideswipe

The Wreckers (Leadfoot Roadbuster and Topspin)

Railmotor

Starshadow

Carboncopy

Keepsake (Former Decepticon)  
Jawbuster (Former Decepticon)

Aerovolt

Pulseraiser

Crashlanding

Burnout

If you’re with Cemetary, good luck trying to find me fuckers. I played hide and seek with Soundwave for years.

The future of Earth is in our hands.

Who’s side are you on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an intro, the real first chapter is coming soon!


	2. WAKE UP CALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets a moment of rest before the storm hits

“Yo, wake up.”  
“Hugnh.”  
I sputtered, rolling over to shield my ears.   
“Hey. Don’t ignore me.”  
“Mrrmmph.”  
I pressed my pillow over my ears, only to be jolted fully awake by a car horn.  
“DINO WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!”  
I yelped, throwing my pillow at the steering wheel. The red mech chuckled, and I glared.  
“We gotta get going. We picked up a signal, it’s not clear WHO, but it’s Decepticon and…”  
“Wake up the others. We’re going.”

 

Sideswipe was scarred, like Dino. The lower half of his left arm was missing, his armour riddled with bullet scuffs, and one long clean cut down his chest where Lockbitch had almost ripped out his spark. We’d saved him by a narrow margin, the ultimate hit and run. We’d been forced to take everyone for a new scan and changed all the communication lines and signatures, but it had paid off. We’d saved Jawbuster and Burnout with no problems. The new form Sideswipe had taken was a battered 2004 Toyota Avalon, Dino’s being a super old Chevy of unknown model, Rail taking an older jeep, Star using a ambulance so old it looked like it belonged in a museum, and the rest a mismatched crew of cars, trucks, jeeps and a Motorcycle, which Lucas rode around, or Burnout was tied to Carbon’s bed. Neither enjoyed it. I rode with Dino, as Sideswipe was still recuperating and Star didn’t want to risk him getting more damage, be it physical or psychological.  
“Betrayal is a rough thing to go through. He needs time and comfort.”  
To which Rail had replied,  
“I AIN'T COMFORTIN’ NO BITCH!”  
At the top of her lungs before slamming her head into a telephone pole. We’d had to leave early that time. Still, Sideswipes lack of vigor and fear of humans, even me, was worrying. 

“A rust infection, a couple wiring malfunctions, some energon leakage.”  
Star chided Jawbuster. The white mech rubbed his head, the flecks of color gleaming.  
“Sorry Doc.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
The triple changer sighed, rubbing her temples. He’d gotten scuffed up by Keepsake in an arguement over something (Probably Barricade again). The proud mech didn’t know when to back down, that was his problem. Turning away, I wandered through the abandoned warehouse until I found Rail talking with Sideswipe.  
“You’re comforting a bitch.”  
I said cooly, causing the Dinobot to fluster.  
“Ey, he ain’t no weaklin’. Strongun’ this guy. Just needs a vent.”  
A purple hand smacked Sideswipe on the back, and he nodded quietly.  
“Rail, do you..”  
“Ah, okay ya mooks, I’ll leave ya to it then.”  
She said, standing up. Unlike most femmes I’d seen, Railmotor was massive, with a not exactly thin, but not bulky frame, heavily plated with armour, and with the bottom half of her face seemingly permanently covered by a faceplate that doubled as a sonar screen. She bobbed her head, and the look in her optics told me she was grinning under her mask.  
“You’re a terrible person.”  
“Not a perrrsssoooon.”  
The Dinobot taunted, sprinting away. Sideswipe flinched as I sat down on one of the long-abandoned shipping containers, after working my way up.  
“Swipes, you can’t be afraid of ME, can you? I worked with you for so long.”  
I said, looking up at him.  
“I.. I just.. I don’t know who to trust anymore.”  
He muttered, running his remaining hand over the scarred stump of his other arm.  
“You know I didn’t do that. Mirage and I tried so hard to get there, Rail literally took off somebody’s head to help us save you.”  
“Yeah she told me.”  
The image of the Dinobot swinging her tail, knocking a human body into the nearby car was burned into my memory. Rail had been a Decepticon for a short while. She was brutally efficient.


	3. PRECURSOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight comes to the team, and a bit of history for the violent Rail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love Dinobots. I know that in Bayverse their fucking giant but my OC's defy logic soooo

The red mech slammed himself full force into the dinobot’s side, CArbon let out a roar of anger, swinging his tail around to smash Dino away. The mech was too fast, ducking away and hitting CArbon on the snout with a fist. Green jaws clamped down on Dino’s hand, swinging the mech around and sending him crashing into a pile of containers.  
“And the winner is… CARBON!”  
Burnout shouted from his seat on top of Crashlanding’s wing. The Deployer was the announcer during these practice bouts, and he enjoyed it thoroughly. Railmotor and Starshadow sat nearby, with Lucas perched on the Dinobot warrior’s helm.   
“Oh starfire. DON’T HURT EACH OTHER!”  
Star shouted over the mechs rumbling. Rail snorted, swishing her tail.  
“They’ll be fine Staro.”  
The purple femme chuckled, careful to keep her helm level so that Lucas didn’t fall off. As CArbon smashed Dino to the floor, Burnout shouted out again, and the mechs backed away.  
“Carbon is still the reigning champion! Come on Crashy, just try!”  
The little Deployer/Minibot hybrid looked up at his larger partner, who shook his blue helm nervously.  
“N..no thanks. I’m fine with just watching.”  
Crash muttered, pulling his arms close to his chest. Honestly, I had a hard time getting him to fight in the field, fighting for pleasure was a big no-go.

 

>Flashback, Rail’s first encounter with Team Transmissions<

The Dinobot was angry. She roared, smashing into Lockdown with a force equal to a freight train, tossing the mech back with an angry snort. Crashlanding circled, and I leaned over, looking down from his cockpit.  
“I remember her. She was Ironhide’s protege, broke a fuse when he died. Tried to rip a Decepticon’s spark out.”  
“Did she?”  
“Oh, yeah. In full view of Sentinel. She was full of rage, crushed it in her own servos and tossed it aside. Royally pissed she didn’t get to kill that traitor herself.”  
The Dinobot planted a foot on a jeep, eyes darting over it as a blue light zipped across the car’s frame. In a whirl of clicks, a purple Jeep swerved away, leaving Lockdown in the dst.  
>Flashback end<

Lucas dropped into Star’s hands as Rail surged upwards, her sword drawn. She swung at something, a metallic sound ringing out before the dinobot and her unlucky target both hit the ground. It was small, cut cleanly in half by Rail’s blade, but there was no energon.  
“One of KSI’s drones.”  
Crashlanding whimpered, looking around in a panic.  
“They’re coming.”  
“Then we’re leaving.”  
I said, getting to my feet. Dino was pulled to his feet by Carbon, and both transformed rapidly. Carbon squeezed Burnout’s servo, and the couple transformed as well. Soon, everyone was in their alt modes, and I rushed into Rail’s passenger seat, as Lucas grabbed onto Carbon’s door, swinging in. The kid had been living in a junkyard, and he’d promised not to tell anyone what he’d seen if he was allowed to come. As Rail took off out of the warehouse, she swerved, swearing in at least ten different languages.   
“WHAT THE EVERLIVING FUCK IS THAT?!”  
She roared, as a green servo smashed into the ground where her hood had been a second earlier.   
“I HAVE NO IDEA!”  
“I’m not getting a spark signal. That thing is not one of us. Oh.. Cybertronian. Sorry.”  
Star said, screeching to a halt. From behind her, a red streak marked Dino as he leaped over the medic, an angry string of unintelligible curses coming over the intercom. He didn't even make it halfway before Rail had her servos dug into it's chest, yanking the false Cybertronian in two, metal shards flying everywhere. As the broken body fell from her servos, I heard one word come from Rail.  
“Punk.”


End file.
